Pitch Perfect
by looksatbooks
Summary: There is a clear boundary between the Trebbels and the Bella's. Dating the opposition is forbidden in any circumstance. Except maybe soulfinders…that brings it to a whole new level. As soon as Donald saw her in the auditions, he wanted her; even more so as she was a Bella. Everyone loves a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is a story that we have taken from Pitch Perfect. Yes, I say 'we' because sevenofdiamonds7 has also written this story and the ideas are both of ours. Each of us will write a chapter before the next person does the next chapter and so on. It is a 50/50 story for us and we hope it pans out okay. Please review and we will both look/ reply to them :)**

**This is really exciting for us and we hope you enjoy it!**

**This chapter is written by Looksatbooks.**

* * *

**Donald POV:**

So here we go again. The auditions. What a drag it was! I knew it wasn't likely that Bumper would pick many people and all because he was so full of himself. I only hung around him because it amused me with the amount of rubbish he says and when he makes a fool of himself... which is a lot! Anyway, some guy was explaining the rules etc. etc. apparently, he does it every year. Saying that, this is my first year and I only got in before auditions because I met Bumper and he decided I needed him. He needed me for my beat boxing but I could do so much more. My gift was to sense savants and I loved using it then confronting people in the corridor. It made them so confused, I laughed every time. Then he introduced the first act.

"Whenever you're ready dude." I said not really focusing. He, or rather she, took off her hat and said that her name was Cynitha Rose. Oops.

"Not a dude." That's all I could say. "Definitely not a dude." I tried to hide my laughter and I saw that Bumper was sniggering slightly. She started vocalising and I soon settled down. She was okay, for a girl. About half way through the auditions, a man called Jesse came up and sang the chorus, his range was really high and I knew we needed him. Bumper even looked impressed and that is a change. I think we will have a newcomer!

After our man Jesse came a quiet, small Korean girl who wore a lot of green. I thought she was so cute! So far, no one had been a savant but sirens were going off in my head, screaming she was one of us. I smiled a wide grin as she introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Lilly Onakuramara and I was born with gills like fish." She whispered so quietly that Aubrey and Chloe couldn't hear her. In fact, I think I was the only one to hear her and I stifled a snort. Bumper and Unicycle turned around and seemed amused but I think they were smiling because no-one could hear her. I don't know why I could. Aubrey asked her to repeat that and I couldn't wait to hear he sweet voice again. Man, even though she probably isn't my soulfinder, I'd like to talk to her, or as some of the guys would say to 'get some of that'.

She counted to four very faintly and it made me want to take her seriously but the guys couldn't keep a straight face. I had to admit that she had some real talent on her. I just hoped that she doesn't make it to the Bella's. I want her to do well but I also want her to go out with me. Fat chance with her being one of them, apparently we are completely off limits.

Lilly finishes her set and leaves the auditorium, going down the corridor. I make an excuse to the guys saying I need to go to the toilet and I run after her.

"Hey! Hey Lilly!" I catch up to her. "I liked your performance, it was cute! And is it true about the gills?" I ask, completely intrigued by her, she is so mysterious and not the sort I go for. Maybe I could do with a change. She nods at my question and looks at the floor. I can't believe how shy she is! It's so adorable.

"So, after the rest of the auditions do you want to hang with me?" I ask. Now I was the nervous one, I rub the back of my neck and hope it's a positive answer. She rummages around in her back before handing me a small, folded piece of car and runs off. I open it to find her number in it like a business card and some flowers round the outside. RESULT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! **

**This is written by Sevenofdiamonds7**

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

Okay, I know I'm a little weird. People tell me that all the time. When I was younger, I would try my hardest to act 'normal' around new people so it would be easier to make friends with them. I soon realised that sooner or later I would do or say something slightly strange which would freak them out. I find that it's best just to behave myself; at least that way no one will get surprised or shocked. Sometimes I like to put it to the test; I like to see what I'm able to get away with saying without people wondering why I am not in an asylum by now. Their reactions are always amusing.

Mom says that I'm not weird- just a little bit quirky. Dad says that everyone needs a little bit of quirkiness in their life or it would be all boring and grey. My dad told me once that I was the rainbow to everyone's day. The boy with tanned skin and glasses, who asked for my number, seemed nice. I hope he wants a little bit of rainbow in his life.

I plugged my earphones into my ears and walked back to my room which a shared with my dreaded roommate, Serena. Serena was lying on her bed with an eye mask over her eyes, looking a little dead. What do I do with a dead person? I walked over to her and held her wrist to check her pulse but she pulled it back and lifted up the eye mask to glare at me.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, freak?' She exclaimed.

I stared at her pale complexion with blood shot eyes before replying 'Are you going to die?'

'What?! I can't hear a single word that comes out of your stupid mouth.' Serena groaned.

I sighed. I was used to the fact that everyone asks me to repeat myself. 'Are you going to die?' I said a little louder.

'What?! I'm hung over!' She glared, lying back down on the bed.

'Would you like me to prepare your coffin just encase?' I asked pulling an angelic face.

'I swear you're possessed or something.' Serena said before pulling the eye mask back over her face.

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed my jacket before leaving the witch to her slumber.

I wasn't sure where to go since I was still very new to this college and I didn't know my way around. I had already auditioned for an acapella group which was extremely outgoing for me. I was waiting and hoping for the boy with the nice smile to ring me after the rest of the auditions were finished. On my way around the school, I walked into a large, blonde girl…literally walked into.

'Hey…Watch where you're going.' She said in an Australian accent although she didn't say in in a mean way.

'Sorry.' I squeaked.

'Hey you're that girl at the auditions right? I'm fat Amy.' She introduced herself.

'Lilly.' I smiled.

'Billy?' She frowned.

'Lilly.' I said a little louder, mentally rolling my eyes.

'Ah right. Lilly. You don't speak much, do you?' She said. I shrugged my shoulders.

'That's okay. I can talk for the both of us. You're real cute, you know that? You look like one of those dolls in the shop windows that look all sweet and innocent but then they come to life stab the owner.' Fat Amy told me earnestly.

'Thanks?'

'You're welcome. Do you think you'll get a place in the Bellas?' She asked and I shrugged in reply.

'Do you?' I asked.

'Hell yeah! Who wouldn't me on their team!' She said loudly so that some people around turned to stare.

'Look Bill-I mean Lilly. I have to go and get something to eat. I haven't eaten in like 2 hours.' She rolled her eyes. 'It was nice meeting you. I hope you get picked.' Fat Amy said before waving and walking off.

I put my earphones back in and walked a full circle of the college grounds before I felt the vibration of my phone through my jean pocket. Un-known number.

'Hello?' I said as I picked up the phone.

'Remember me?' A familiar voice said at the other end of the call. I smiled to myself.

'From about half an hour ago? Yes.'

'You still up for hanging out.'

'Yes.' I replied.

'Do you know the patch of grass outside the literacy block?'

'Yes.' I said since I had just passed it on my walk around the college.

'Meet in 5?'

'Okay.' I smiled before hanging up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was really exciting to write! I didn't quite know how i was going to end it but it seems to have turned out okay. **

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter was written by Looksatbooks.**

* * *

**Donald POV**

I pace up and down the empty dorm with one question on my mind. Should I call her? And when would be a good time? Well obviously I could always call her and see. Good one Donald! I dial the eleven numbers that she has neatly printed out on a card for me. It rings for what seemed like an eternity, then, someone finally picks up.

"Hello?" I hear a sweet, quiet voice answering and I know that is definitely her, I suddenly get really excited.  
"Remember me?" I said hoping that she didn't get any other men calling. Now I'm a feeling jealous. What is wrong with me? Play it cool, Donald, whatever you do. I sensed her smile down the other line.  
"From about half an hour ago? Yes." She replied and I smiled a wide grin.  
"You still up for hanging out?"  
"Yes." She said and I swear I could've jumped over the moon. I have only met her yet she is so exciting and intriguing to me and she makes me want to find out more about her.  
"Do you know the patch of grass outside the literacy block?" I ask, my confidence growing after it all went somehow.  
"Yes." I knew she had, I saw her bump into Fat Amy.  
"Meet in 5?" I ask hopeful she isn't busy or her roommate wants her in.  
"Okay." She quietly said and quickly ended the call. I'm sort of grateful for the fact she did or she would've made a complete idiot of myself. I slide my phone back into my pocket and spin around towards the door when I see Bumper, my roommate, wiggling his eyebrows at me and he had the goofiest grin on his face. He closed the door behind him and jumps on his bed.

"So, who was that chick? I am assuming it's a chick right?" He said teasingly.  
"Yes it was and how long were you standing there? I didn't hear you open the door!" I roll my eyes at him whilst putting back on my shoes.  
"Long enough to hear the whole thing. So who is she?" I ignore him and start walking out the door, I might be late.  
"Ask if she's got a hot friend!" I hear him shot down the corridor. I know Bumper's stupid but I know her won't go following me, he's big on privacy.

I literally run to get there first, I hate keeping the girl waiting and I'm glad to find she's not there. I'm trying to calm my breathing down when I notice a rose bush. I glance around before taking one off and throwing the thorns away. Wait, what if she's allergic to flowers? What if I got the wrong number and I'm meeting someone completely different? No, she answered the phone herself stupid! What if she brought a friend just in case? All these questions floating round my mind and it's freaking me out a little. But they all go when I see that a petite girl is walking towards me, her body language totally telling me she's nervous! Her arms are folded and she isn't looking directly at me. I hope it's nerves and not that I look disgusting.

"Madam, this is for you." I put on a ridiculous English accent and bow before giving it to her. I am rewarded from my silliness by getting a giggle in return.

"Do you want to walk around?" She suggested and we just aimlessly set off.

"So," I ask. "Why did you audition?" I am very thankful that she did.

"I might not seem like it but I love to sing, I like music that fills me up and harmonising gives me that satisfaction." She whispers and I am surprised by her answer. Although it's a great one, you wouldn't expect it from the quiet girl. "So what's your favourite colour?" She asks.

"Definitely green."

"Really? That's mine too!" I plaster a wide grin on my face at the fact we have something in common. Then I realise… The first thing we have in common is that we liked green. What's happening Don? I used to be such a smooth talker but now I feel myself stumbling around, not really knowing where to look, like when Velma lost her glasses in Scooby- Doo. I guess it was because there was only one question I really wanted to ask her and I've been dying to know for a while now!

We walk a couple more metres before it bursts out of me, no longer able to contain it.

"So, what is you power?" I ask.

* * *

**Please review, we love hearing all the comments and thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews- we really appreiciate it :)**

**This chapter was written by sevenofdiamonds7**

* * *

**Donald's POV**

'So what power do you have?' I asked.

'Excuse me?' she said after getting over the surprise.

'I think you know what I mean.'

'I don't have a clue what you mean.' She said, so obviously lying that it almost made me laugh.

'So the word...Savant…would mean nothing to you?' I grinned.

'That depends on what that word means to you.' She answered carefully.

'What if I told you I was a savant.' I smiled mischievously.

'Then I would say: so am I.' She said and her smiled grew.

'So, back to the question, what is your power?' I asked.

'I can…destroy things. You know…set fires, blow things up and stuff.' She said shyly. My mouth dropped open in surprise.

'But you look so…innocent.'

'Looks can be deceiving.' She said quietly, smiling to herself.

'That is so awesome though!' I said, feeling a pang of envy. 'My power is to detect other savants. That's how I knew you were one.'

'That's awesome too.' She said timidly.

'Your audition was great. You have a really lovely voice.'

'Thanks. Do you sing?'

'Yeah, I'm a treblemaker.' I chuckled. She frowned, looking confused.

'It's one of the acappella groups.' I explained. 'Which one are you hoping to get into?'

'I'm not sure…are the treblemakers good?' She asked sweetly.

'Yeah…we're good. It's an all-boys group though. I doubt bumper would even consider having a girl.' I sighed.

'Maybe the Bella's then. They seemed alright.' She said. I felt bad but I'm hoping that she doesn't become a Bella. I heard that you get kicked out if your caught doing anything with the trebles.

'Ah.' I laughed and she looks at me in confusion. 'The treblemakers and Bellas are arch rivals. Me and you…we can't be friends.' I said, shaking my head seriously and grinning at her.

'Ohh.' She whispered. She looked at me as though I had just killed a puppy or something. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart.

'I was kidding. We can be friends. We can definitely be friends.' I said quickly, my heart going back to normal as I see her face brighten up again. 'You might not want to tell Aubrey though. She has a thing about the Bellas and the treblemakers. She sees is as fraternizing with the enemy.'

'I'm good at keeping secrets.' She smiled.

'I won't say if you don't.'

'Do you mind if I get I snack. I've been auditioning all morning.' I said as we walked past a door with a vending machine down the corridor. She nodded and we walked over to it.

'You want anything?' I asked politely although she shook her head. I decided to get a bag of something we could share, encase she changes her mind. As I put the coins into the machine, quietly beat boxing since it is a habit of mine.

I didn't notice Lilly staring at me in fascination until I grabbed the bag of sweets and turned to face her.

'How do you do that?' She said quietly. I blinked in surprise, trying to work out what she meant. Surely she had seen a vending machine before?

'The noises coming from your mouth.' She smiled at my confusion.

'Oh, you mean beatboxing? It's quite simple actually. I'll show you if you want.'

'Yes please.' She smiled.

We found some space on the grass outside the college, away from most of the students. I put the bag of sweets in between us so she could help herself. I sat back, leaning in my elbows and Lilly sat beside me, cross-legged.

'Okay, beatboxing is all about moving your mouth to make different noises.' I explained, showing her a quick beat. The corners of her lips rose as she smiled.

'Let's start with the basics…do you know what a kick drum sounds like?' I asked and she nodded in reply.

'You have to build up pressure behind your lips and then pronounce the letter 'b' without actually using your voice box.'

Lilly tried and, I have to admit, she was pretty damn good for a beginner. I showed her a few more sounds until she could put a beat together.

'That's great! You're really good at this!' I exclaimed, watching as her face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

'I wanted to set fire to my roommate's hair but I decided not to.' She said quietly with a cheeky glint in my eye, as though she was trying to see what my reaction would be like.

'And why did you decided not to?' I smiled.

'Because she screams loudly. It would give me a headache.' She grinned.

'You are the definition of cute, you know that?' I chuckled.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out to answer it.

'Hey, Donald? Where are you, we were supposed to meet to decide on the newbies.' Bumper said at the end of the phone.

'Sorry. I vote that Jesse kid. He seems alright.'

'You're still with that chick, aren't you?'

'Yeah.' I admitted.

'Bro's before hoe's, dude. I'll see you in my dorm in 2 minutes, okay?' Bumper said.

'She's not-' I started to say although the tone at the end of the phone told me that he had already hung up.

'Sorry, Lilly, I've got to go.' I sighed, smiling at her.

'Will I see you again?' She asked.

'Definitely. Try not to set fire to anything when I'm gone.' I chuckled standing up and walking back inside.

_See you later, pretty boy._

Her voice blasted around my mind like sound amplifier, nearly causing me to trip over in surprise. It left me feeling tingly and more alive. Lilly was my soulfinder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Looksatbooks: Okay, so for the people who enjoyed this story i am so sorry for the big wait! I have been so busy and have sort of abandoned this story a little but I have finally written a chapter! I am the only one responsible for this!**

**Enjoy and please review after! :)**

* * *

**Lilly POV**

_See you later, pretty boy._ I said in his mind, becoming more confident with him. It was worth it because I saw him trip over before he tried to keep his 'coolness' and walk on. I giggled at the sight of him and realised I could be falling for this guy. I got up and started walking back to my room, thinking about my previous life attempts at a relationship.

I have had a boyfriend in the past but it definitely wasn't great. I was in high school and I recently moved to a school, I knew it was only for a few months before we moved to the other side of the states so I decided to have some fun. I walked in all confident, even cocky and I spoke loudly with my fairly strong, originally English accent- blame my English mother. Everyone thought I was cute, being 'foreign' and I kept getting louder and started to fail my school. I had multiple boyfriends but I now know that none of them even liked me; it was all to see who could get furthest with me. I was thankful I moved just then so I didn't deal with any rumours, but it left me traumatised. From then on I decided never to fake myself and if I was quiet, who cares? One day, some boy would whisk me away and they would be the pot of gold to my rainbow.

I opened the door to see Serena lying on my bed, with some dude on top of her. I was disgusted! I wouldn't care if it was anywhere else but here, in my bedroom on my bed! What was wrong with hers? I suddenly felt my anger rise and my gift start to get out of hand. The desk lamp on her desk shattered into a million pieces. It startled everyone in the room, including me, and she turned round to see me by the door, probably pink in the face.

"Urgh. It's the freak again. What are you doing staring?" She said patronisingly, as if I was deaf. I rolled my eyes at her, trying to maintain a calm composure.

"You're not spying on us are you?" She sneered and that set me off. I ran over to her and grabbed her hair. She fell off the bed and onto the floor where I dragged her to her side and tight a knot in her long, straight hair, around the bed post. That should do it. I turned around to see the man had already scarpered before I could get to him.

"What are you doing you freak? When I get free I am so telling everyone so you'll have even less friends than the zero you already have." She said trying to be the bigger one in the situation.

"I'll tell you what," I whispered close to her ear. "I will let you go but you can't tell anyone otherwise so much worse will happen to you." I said in my most convincingly sadistic voice I could muster. Mentally, I was laughing at how stupid the situation was.

"Okay, but don't think I'm staying with you anymore. My friend has a roommate she hates as well, so you can have her." She says whilst I am getting the well-tied knot loose from her hair.

"What's her name?" I ask but anyone is better than Sinister Serena.

"Fat Amy." I smiled to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! Please review and enjoy.

This chapter was written by Sevenofdiamonds7

* * *

Fat Amy's POV

I was just about to leave my room when I opened the door to find the small, china doll looking Asian girl standing on the other side. Was her name Lilly?

'Oh hey there.' I said in surprise. 'Were you planning on coming in or... ' I trailed off in confusion since she was just standing there.

Lilly said something that was barely a whisper so I stared at her blankly.

'I didn't catch that.' I said, frowning.

'I knocked 7 times.' She said, a little bit more loudly, but still only barely audible.

'I'm sorry; you're too quiet, like a little mouse.' I replied and she shrugged her shoulders as though that had been said to her many times before.

30 seconds later and we were still standing in the same position in silence.

'Soooo….' I said awkwardly. 'Did you want anything?'

'You're my new roommate?' She squeaked.

'Oh right, yeah. Kassy did say something about a new roommate.'

Lilly stared at me with unemotional face which I could only assume was confusion.

'Kassy's my current roommate. She's alright, I guess. Sometimes she gets frown lines on her face when I talk to her about my life in Australia. You know, this one time, I killed a shark with my bare hands.' I said, maybe exaggerating the truth a tiny little bit.

'When I was four, I ate my goldfish.' She replied. I smiled at the small, shy Asian girl and instantly knew that we would be friends.

'I like you, china doll.' I decided with a smile. She smiled in return, which was possible the second most adorable thing I've seen, next to that time when I saw a baby crocodile eat a snake.

'That's good.' She smiled.

After our small talk we moved our stuff so we were in the same dormitory room and sorted out important rules.

'Okay, let's agree: no boys, no parties, no alcohol, no annoying noises.' I said, sitting down on the bed opposite Lilly.

Lilly nodded in agreement, looking a little scared. A frightened mouse.

'But let's be honest, rules are meant to be broken.' I rolled my eyes and Lilly gave a small smile.

'You don't talk much, do you?' I sighed.

'So…Barden Bellas, ey?' I said, trying to start a conversation.

'I like to sing.' She said quietly.

'Me too. I sing all the time…in the shower, on the bus, sitting on the streets…' I said, trailing off.

Everything turned quiet again and I stared around the room awkwardly. Lilly was facing to the floor; I wasn't sure if it was shyness or quietness. Probably both. I wasn't used to quietness, it made me feel uncomfortable. Faintly, I could hear a quiet beat sound. At first I assumed it was music coming from one of the rooms but then I saw Lilly's lips moving, ever so slightly.

'Are you doing that?' I asked in surprise and curiosity. Lilly brightened up instantly and grinned.

'Beatboxing.' She said quietly and started again.

'Damn, girl…that's pretty awesome!' I exclaimed. 'Who taught you to do that?'

Lilly blushed and turned to avoid my gaze.

'Sorry, what was that?' I asked since she spoke so faintly that a pin dropping on the floor would have sounded louder.

'Donald.' She repeated, blushing even more.

'Ohh so you and Donald are like…' I said and then clasped my hands together to mime a couple.

Lilly shook her head quickly and turned her face to the floor.

I wasn't normally sensitive to people, in fact, hardly ever. However, I could see how this was making Lilly uncomfortable so I decided to swiftly move the conversation onwards.

'I had a duck called Donald once. He was blind. He died when I accidently ran him over with my bike... Poor guy, he didn't stand a chance.' I said, shaking my head remorsefully.

'I killed a squirrel on my bike.' She whispered.

'See, that's another thing we have in common. Jeez, we're practically sisters!' I exclaimed and then we both burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next chapter. I feel so bad for not updating sooner so I am sorry. Also, sorry for it being a really short chapter but enjoy! :)**

**This chapter was written by Looksatbooks.**

* * *

**Donald POV**

This is mental. Lilly was my soulfinder. I was so pumped that I found her but also upset at the same time. I couldn't date her, she was a Bella. I mean it hadn't been decided yet but as they needed everyone they could get, she was bound to be in. I couldn't tell anyone because I haven't met any savants that are into a cappella. I'm not really, just the beat boxing. Lilly was a good beat boxer, her cute little face when she concentrated made me laugh but she was surprisingly good!

What is wrong with me? Why am I so fallen for this girl? I know she is my soulfinder but that doesn't mean I have to be with her. Yeah, I mean I'd love to be with her but she probably hasn't thought about me since our little 'date' if you can even call it that. I wonder if she has moved on. A pang of jealousy hit my heart the second I thought of that and my anger suddenly increased.

"Woah Donald! You look like you're gonna turn into the hulk? You not happy about the choices I have picked for our team?" Bumper said and I suddenly realised that I was surrounded by the rest of the Trebles who were looking at me, amused and slightly confused as to what I was doing.

"No, I was just thinking about something." Quick make up a lie. "I don't like this new guy my sister is dating." I don't even have a sister! Bumper didn't care though. Even though I share a room with him he hardly takes in what I have to say. No one else seems to disagree with me.

"So that is decided. We are having John and Jesse in our team. Now let's get some pizza in and I need a beer." He declares and we all separate to do our own thing. I have been put in charge to get the two new members back into our place. When I arrive in the auditorium, I see all the people who auditioned standing in a line. My eyes locked onto Lilly's and I smiled. She did the same and gave a little wave back, she was so cute! We were told to go behind them and place a bag over the people we want. I noticed that Aubrey and Chloe had a lot of bags. I quickly grabbed our two men and tried to get them back to our place. Now that was a tricky task but somehow we managed.

"Right. Let's see our two new members." Bumper announced, getting everyone together. I unbagged them put the soft cloths aside. I heard Jesse say aloud something about Benji. But no, it was time to get this party started. I handed them a beer and we payed for the pizza. This was going to be a crazy night!

* * *

** Please don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while but heres the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**This chapter was written by sevenofdiamonds7**

* * *

**Lilly's POV**  
It was dark and kind of hard to breathe. Was it really necessary to put bags over our heads? Couldn't they just have told us who was in the bellas and who wasn't? I assumed it felt like this if you were being kidnapped.

Aubrey announced me as a Sopranos and whipped of the smelly bag that was over my head which I was inwardly grateful for. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to these new weird surroundings but when I did, I saw candles. Candles were everywhere, kind of like you see in the films when someone is being killed as a sacrifice or something. I better keep my gift on tight lock down because if it gets out of control, we all might be burnt as sacrifices.

Fat Amy was announced as a Mezzo so she was obviously in the Bellas which I was pleased about. At least I would have someone I know. I didnt recognise anyone else on the Bellas which would be difficult since I'm too quiet and don't make friends that easily. In fact, the only friends here I have are Fat Amy and Donald.

'We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before us.' Aubrey said. I gulped and looked around, wide-eyed, hoping that someone else would find this as weird as I did and say something. Even for me, this was too weird.

'Dude, no.' One of the girls said.

'Don't worry, it's Boone's farm.' Chloe whispered although it was still in my hearing range. I knew Boones farm wasn't proper alcohol, not like the stuff people drink at parties and stuff, but I still didn't feel much better about drinking it. Alcohol makes me do crazy things.

The "blood" was passed round the group, each person cautiously sipping a tiny amount from the goblet. When it reached me, I merely drunk any at all; I just tipped it until I could taste the sugary drink on my lips and passed it on to the next person.

Aubrey then instructed us to place our scarfs in our right hands which I followed. One of the best parts of joining the Bellas was the scarfs we were issued. I'm not sure why or how but they made me feel more part of a group. I've never really felt part of anything before.

'I, sing your name…' Aubrey said.

'I, Lilly.' I sung back although my name was lost amongst the many other names being sung so it was just a blur of noise.

'…Promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman.' Aubrey continued and we all repeated after her. It sounded very formal and serious and I doubted whether joining an accapella group would be as fun as I first assumed.

'…And I solemnly promise never to have sexual relationships with a Treblemaker or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves.' Aubrey said.

I frowned slightly at the extremities of this although I repeated this never the less. Donald mentioned how the Treblemakers and Bellas didn't mix but I never thought it would be a serious as this. But then again, rules are meant to be broken right?

'You are all Bellas now.' Aubrey smiled and I felt a wave of excitement come over me. I felt a sense of belonging that I had never felt before.

Then lights flashed on and everyone started excitedly talking around me. I decided to tie my Bella scarf around my head since I felt kind of proud to own it.

'So what now?' Fat Amy asked Aubrey

'Aca initiation.' Aubrey replied, smiling.

* * *

**So please tell us what you think! :)**


End file.
